


wetwork

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Sometimes they killed together, but mostly not.





	wetwork

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Bonus Round 1: AUs, for the [prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10284818#cmt10284818): _Imayoshi Shouichi/Hanamiya Makoto, serial killers who fall in love AU!! Hanamiya thinks he's good. Imayoshi is better._
> 
> Read the other fills too. [chef's kiss dot gif]

Sometimes they killed together, but mostly not. 

If asked why, Imayoshi would say that it was because Hanamiya was sloppy -- yes, he hadn't been caught yet, but for Imayoshi it was simply a matter of time. His victims too were similar to each other -- handsome young men, bursting with life and vigor, and almost always a part of a sports team and moreover, the team’s ace. Someone was bound to notice how such young men tended to disappear once they had strayed into the corner of the city where Hanamiya built his web. 

Now, Imayoshi’s victims came from all walks of life. The human animal was what he liked to study, and that was why he'd decided on medicine early on in life. The hospital where he now worked at had one of the highest mortality rates in the city, which both flummoxed administrators and insurers alike.

(Though not all of that was Imayoshi’s fault.) 

And it wasn't like Imayoshi liked to see people suffer, but. Sometimes when one was so weak, it was best to let them go. It was a kindness, at its most basic level. But ailing pensioners and wilted salarymen with clogged arteries were hardly a challenge. 

When Imayoshi wanted that, he went to Hanamiya. 

*

“Please, please,” said the bleeding boy, reaching out towards Imayoshi’s boot. He twitched it away with a little moue of disgust. This is why he hated going out with Hanamiya -- it was so _messy_. What if the blood stained the leather? 

“Just finish it, would you?” Imayoshi sighed. “I hate it when they beg.” 

Hanamiya pouted. “You’re no fun, senpai.” 

*

He probably should stop this. 

Unlike _him_ , Imayoshi knew the difference between right and wrong. His parents had taught him that, at least. Maybe he should kill Hanamiya and get it done with. Expiate his sins and then go on with life. Perhaps in the end, he would only look back at this as a youthful indiscretion. 

Imayoshi turned it over his head. Considered it. 

*

“Um, someone’s hear to see you,” said one of the interns, jolting Imayoshi out of his sleep-deprived stupor.

“Who is it?” 

“I don’t know, but he’s waiting for you in the lobby.” 

*

Underneath Hanamiya’s black jacket was a t-shirt covered in blood. His face was distorted in a rictus of a grin and he looked truly deranged. Imayoshi had never really bothered to learn what Hanamiya did after high school and he was displeased to know that Hanamiya knew exactly where he spent most of his days. 

“I fucked up.” Hanamiya leaned against him. His smile vanished like it had never been. His eyes were flat and like a dead thing’s. “One of them got away.” 

Imayoshi let out a shuddering breath. “Can you track him?” 

Hanamiya nodded. 

They leave the hospital together, Imayoshi citing a family emergency and Hanamiya still leaning against him like a grieving relative. Take the weekend off, said his superior, who fancied himself something of a compassionate man. Imayoshi smiled at him before he realized that it might have seemed like an inappropriate reaction. 

*

There was a cabin deep in the mountains, where they made most of their kills. Just getting there was a journey, and the trees loomed overhead like gibbets and the narrow road twisting and turning to their destination. 

Surely, that wasn’t a premonition or anything like that. 

*

In the corner of the room was a pile of the victim’s things. His backpack. A phone filled with messages, some expensive headphones, a wallet with some cash and a university student ID that said _Kagami Taiga_ , aged 19. Imayoshi shifted around a little more and found an American passport stuck between one the folds of the backpack. 

“You really fucked up, Makoto,” Imayoshi sighed. “Why did you have to bring me into it?” 

The look Hanamiya gave him was pure venom. “He wouldn’t have gone far. He’s starving and bleeding out.” 

“Well,” Imayoshi said, shrugging. “It can’t be helped. Bring a shovel.” 

They headed out into the gathering dark, following a trail of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> My last two fills have been ... something. The thing I write next will be pure and innocent, I PROMISE.
> 
> Read the remix of this work by dw user fickle [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24968.html?thread=15661704#cmt15661704).


End file.
